


The One Girl

by Burningchaos



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the crossover challenge at Game of Card. Also goes with a wallpaper made for the same challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Girl

Faith stumbled out of the portal, hands and knees in the dirt, and before she could even stand the portal closed with a soft ‘pop’. “Great.” Her legs shook as she stood and looked around. Nothing but Trees and Hills. No defining landmarks, no people, nothing to tell her where she was or what caused the portal.

Her go bag was still strapped across her body; she had a knife in her boot and at her back. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough. Faith pulled a compass out of her bag, and turned north. She just hoped her boots held out. 

 

 

Dean cursed and opened his phone, “ ‘ello”.

“Dean, I need you to listen. This is important.” Dean licked his lips, struggled to sit up and looked at the clock. 

“It’s 2 am, Cas, I’ve been asleep for twenty minutes, tops. Couldn’t this wait ‘til after I’ve had a solid eight?”

“I don’t have much time; they are trying to stop me from getting to you. You need to find her. She’s a Slayer, once there were hundreds but now she is the only one left. She is lost, she is alone and she is being hunted. You need to find her. Everything...everything depends on her.” 

Dean turned on a light, shook Sam awake and grabbed his notebook. “What’s her name and what do you mean everything? And who’s they?”  
“Faith, her name is Faith and if she dies the gift dies with her. She’s been brought here to save her, she didn’t exist in this world but she would have died there. Even bringing her here was a risk. We, I, can’t track her – her bloodline makes it difficult. Find her Dean, she’s a Slayer – Demons, Vampires she is the one girl in the entire world…Dean, they’ll try to stop you. Be careful, you’re the only one who can help her.” 

“Cas?” Dean looked at his phone as it cut out. 

“What did Cas want?” Sam grabbed a bottle of water, downed it and stared at his brother. “Dean?”

“Oh, We gotta find a girl named Faith, she’s a slayer – whatever that is.” 

Sam woke up his laptop, “What else?” 

“I don’t know man, Cas said everything depends on her and something about her bloodline making it hard for them to track her. Oh and if she dies the ‘gift’ dies with her.” 

“Not much to go on.” 

“There never is.”


End file.
